1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a leg support, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a leg support that allows a user to walk without putting any pressure on the user's foot by transforming a portion of the vertical shear force to horizontal compressive force around the user's upper leg.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many circumstances that require a person to keep all pressure off his or her foot or lower leg, including broken bones, sprains, tears, cuts, bruises, abrasions, burns, and injuries due to diabetes. Typically, this necessitates the use of crutches or a wheelchair, both of which are cumbersome and limit the mobility of the user. Many people in such circumstances opt for a device that allows them to continue walking, such as a boot or other device designed to minimize the impact on the injured area. These devices do not completely relieve the pressure on the injured area, however, potentially prolonging recovery time and increasing the user's pain.
For example, diabetes can cause a variety of injuries to a person's foot, including ulcers. The standard treatment for a foot ulcer is a boot with a pad surrounding the ulcer, with an opening cut into the pad at the location of the ulcer to prevent impact to the ulcer itself. Every step, however, impacts the skin adjacent the ulcer, pulling the healing tissue. This is not only painful, but also delays healing. Unhealed ulcers can lead to amputation. The best course of treatment is to keep any and all pressure from the entire foot, but many people do not want or cannot tolerate the resultant disruption to their lives caused by such lack of mobility.
A further consideration is that a person's knee needs to bend to allow the person to sit or stand without assistance. May braces, however, are rigid at the knee and do not provide for bending. Getting up from a seated position is very difficult, if not impossible, with a rigid, straight leg brace.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a leg support that transfers all of the pressure of walking to the upper leg rather than the lower leg or foot.
It is further desirable for such a leg support to allow a user to walk without putting any pressure on the user's foot.
It is further desirable for such a leg support not to touch a user's foot at all.
It is further desirable for a user to be able to take such a leg support off and on without having to insert his or her foot through any openings.
It is further desirable for such a leg brace to bend at the knee to allow a user to get up from a seated position.
It is further desirable to allow the user to finely adjust the pressure of the leg support to maximize comfort and pressure for all positions: standing, seated, ad walking. It is desirable for the user to have total control of the pressure of the leg support on the user's leg. It is further desirable for such a leg brace to allow small adjustments and to hold those adjustments without constant readjustment as the leg support is used.
It is further desirable for such a leg support to have a knee hinge that bends in an arch rather than at a 90° angle.
It is further desirable for the knee hinge of the leg support to bend or flex in only one plane or direction.
It is further desirable for such a leg support to provide confidence in a user to facilitate increased usage.
It is further desirable for such a leg support to be simple and consistent in usage in design, allowing for mass production and affording removal of leg pain and pressure on leg, knee, ankle, foot, and sole of foot without major cost of production.
It is further desirable for such a leg support to allow a user to put the leg support on and take the leg support off easily and to quickly and accurately adjust all pressure and clearance of the sole of the foot.